High School DXD: Guerrero de otro mundo
by Phoniex
Summary: en una batalla de 2 seres de gran poder terminan en un mundo similar al suyo pero con algunas diferencias


**Hola estuve pensado de que anime lo iba hacer el fic hasta que me decidí High School DXD espero les guste.**

 **Prologo**

"hola" **hablar**

" _hola_ " **pensar**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque**

"[...]" **D-draig** **y** **Albion**

Hace tiempo en planeta tierra vivía un joven. El vivía vida normal hasta el día descubrieron que tenían poderes sobrenaturales y desde entonces defendió el mundo de cual quiera que amenazara la humanidad, lucharon contra mostros, criaturas fantásticas seres sobrenaturales incluso extraterrestres. Después de un tiempo a el le contaron que no era solo un humano con poderes sino que sino que era la reencarnación del arcángel principal San Miguel y desde entonces empezó a pelear con seres más poderoso como seres interdimencionales, criaturas cósmicas y dioses. Ahora el tendrá que enfrentar a la mayor amenaza que combatido.

 **Dimensión 1:** _ **Infierno**_ **.**

En un lugar en el infierno dos figuras están teniendo una pelea brutal. La primera figura era de un hombre que vestía una armadura de color dorado metálica, usaba un tipo de casco con alas pequeñas a los lados, también 6 pares de alas doradas y un aureola en la cabeza, la otra figura también era un hombre que igualmente vestía una armadura solo que la de el era de mas que era de color rojo oscuro con poco de negro, sus alas eran grandes de murciégalos, tenía un tipo de corana con dos cuernos y una cola demonio atrás.

El de armadura de ángel era Alex Ramírez un joven de de 17 años, pelo negro corto, ojos color negro y su atuendo consistía en una camisa negra de botones y unos pantalón azul oscuro. El también es la reencarnación del arcángel San Miguel. El estaba en estado arcángel que consiste en ropaje blanco y una armadura dorada que cubría sus brazos, un casco, su tórax y parte de sus piernas en forma de botas seis pares alas doradas y en su apariencia cambia su pelo negro a rubio un mechón y sus ojos son azules.

La otra figura era Lucifer (Luzbel). Ahora conocido como el príncipe de las tinieblas, su apariencia era de un joven de uno 25 años muy apuesto de pelo rubio hasta los hombros con ojos azules celeste piel blanca. Anteriormente el ángel mas poderoso hasta que se rebeló y cayó al infierno pero aun siguió con sus planes de ser convertirse en Dios y ser gobernante del universo.

Ambos sujetos estaban en una gran pelea por el universo y este momento peleaban en el aire cuerpo a cuerpo dándose golpes que hacían temblar el lugar.

Lucifer ataca a Miguel con varios puñetazos y patadas con gran velocidad pero el arcángel con esfuerzo los esquivaba todos los golpes del demonio. Miguel entonces sujeto el puño de su hermano y de la mano del arcángel salio una bola de energía que lanzo contra una pared a Lucifer.

"Ríndete Miguel" dice Lucifer que se vuelve a reincorporar.

"Ni lo pienses Lucifer" dijo el joven ángel "Pase lo que pase te detendré" lanzo un golpe al demonio pero el lo atrapo con su mano.

"No lo creo" dijo el demonio dándole también le lanzo su golpe pero el ángel también lo de tiene.

Los dos estaban forcejeando y chocando sus rodillas hasta que se separaron.

Lucifer empezó a lanzarle esferas de energía demoniaca. Alex esquivaba algunas y otras las destruía con esferas de energía, entonces detuvieron los dos en el aire separados en una distancia de 7 metros mirándose frente a frente.

"Ya te lo dije pronto tomare el lugar que me corresponde y ser Dios y gobernare todo" dice el, y luego señala al ángel con el dedo "Vamos Miguel te lo vuelvo adecir únete a mi hermano, incluso que hayas reencarnado como humano te acepto " dice Lucifer.

"Ya te dije que nunca me uniré a ti" exclamo el "Por la humanidad, el universo y en nombre de nuestro padre te detendré Lucifer" dice el ángel con determinación.

"Bien si así lo quieres tendré que matarte" dice Lucifer.

Seguían peleado dándose golpes y patadas que creaban grandes ondas de choque, todo el lugar temblaba por la gran pelea que incluso abrían grietas a otras dimensiones pero no se percataron de ello y los dos siguieron.

Alex le dio una patada pero el Lucifer se cubre con su antebrazo, entonces el demonio le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre y retroceda. El arcángel se recompuso pero aun con un con el dolor.

"No, yo no me rendiré seguiré peleando" dijo el arcángel intentando darle un golpe pero Lucifer se protegió con sus bazos en forma de "x", pero el siguió hasta que pudo a acertar un golpe en la cara empujando hacia atrás pero recobro el equilibrio.

"Hermano este será tu final" dice Lucifer.

"No es el tu yo acabare con esto" dijo Miguel poniendo sus manos juntas enfrente ahuecándolas " **Destello celestial haaaa¡** " de sus manos sale un tipo de haz de energía que va directo a su adversario.

"Eso lo que tu piensas, toma esto **Frio infernal** " el demonio lanzando una gran bola de fuego color rojo con un tono de negro.

Ambos poderes chocan causando una gran explosión, ya los dos estaban agotados, tenían heridas y sus armaduras dañadas " _maldición no puedo perder"_ pensó el, el ángel era el más cansado y mas herido de los dos pero aun así seguiría peleando, se prepararon para lanzar de nuevo el ataque hasta que vieron algo.

Ambos ser percataron de que avía otra persona con ellos. Era un hombre joven atractivo de unos 25 años de apariencia fuerte, tenía el pelo negro con ojos rojos como la sangre, estaba vestido con una armadura de color negro con tonos amarillos y tenia seis pares de alas negras.

Esa persona no era otro que Mefistófeles o Mefisto uno de los ángeles caídos mas poderosos sino que el más fuerte y además esta al servicio de Lucifer. El tiene una mente fría, racional y con un alto nivel de lógica, misma que utilizaría para atrapar mentalmente a las personas y hacer que siguiesen sus ahora estaba un poco molesto porque también tenía algunos asuntos contra el arcángel Miguel.

"¿Mefistófeles que haces aquí?" pregunto serio y enojado el demonio.

"Vine para ayudarte a derrotarlo" dijo Mefistófeles.

"Les dije que no interfirieran esta es una batalla entre el y yo" explico Lucifer enojado.

"Pero no eres el único con cuentas pendientes" protesto el caído.

"Me desobedecerás" exclamo furioso el demonio.

El arcángel reencarnado estaba en problemas no se esperaba la intromisión de Mefisto, pero aun así no se rendiría.

"Entonces tendré que acabar con los dos" dice Miguel con determinación y valor. Aun que ya no tenía tanta fuerza y estaba débil el seguiría peleando incluso si muere.

"De verdad crees que podrás Miguel, pues bien recibe esto **Destrucción** **oscura"** creounagranbola de energía negra con relámpagos amarrillos.

Entonces los tres prepararon sus ataques más fuertes y los lanzaron, la explosión de el ataque provoco que rompiera el espacio tiempo y se creara un portal el cual se hacia más grande y los empezaba atraer. El arcángel y el demonio estaban bastante heridos y se fueron portal y también lo hiso con caído.

Miguel estaba despertando y vio lo que pasaba estaba dentro del portal se dio cuenta también que Lucifer y Mefistófeles estaban cocientes.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Mefistófeles curioso

Lucifer estaba reflexionando, luego vio a Miguel "al parecer vamos hacia a otra dimensión pero no importa esta y las otra dimensiones junto con el resto universo será mío" dijo el

El arcángel iba a decir algo cuando dos por tales se abrieron, el iba uno y mientras los otros dos van hacia el otro.

"Bueno al parecer nos veremos después y terminaremos lo que empezamos" dijo el demonio viendo al ángel "pero antes toma" le lanzo un ataque.

"aargh" grito de dolor Miguel y luego desaparecieron en los portales.

Los tres desaparecieron en los portales transportándolos a otra dimisión, pero esta dimisión será parecida a la ellos aunque no lo saben.

 **Bueno eso es todo esto se podría decir que el prólogo, como dije este es mi primer fic a si que es pero le den una oportunidad luego mediaran si les gusta o no.**


End file.
